starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
RPlog:Duty and Loss
-The New Alderaan military base, to those unfamiliar with it, can be something of a labyrinth. Set into the enormous cliff face on the edge of the city, it's a natural fortress, one that is always abuzz with activity. This corridor, however, is all but silent save for the quiet hum of medical equipment coming from one of the base's medical bays, with the unusual addition of two armed guards standing vigil outside the door. It's also where Commander Jared Starwind is headed, with Senator Al'Dira in tow. Since the Senator arrived, the FleetOps officer has been quite friendly and cordial, but as they near their destination, it is clear that he's trying to keep something to himself. Whatever it is, he seems to be succeeding, at least for now. "He was in pretty bad shape when he came in," he asides to Al'Dira, pausing outside the door to show the guards their clearance. After exchanging nods, he gestures at the doorway. "I know it's hard, sir, but try to keep calm. No cameras down here to play for, and none of us are going to comment to the press after the fact. All right?" -Senator Al'Dira walks with a strict air of professionality and bearing. The short blue twi'lek is wearing a simply cut suit and his tattooed lekku are wrapped bare around his shoulders. His hands are folded comfortably behind his back as he walks beside the commander. Part of the twi'lek was eager to see Danik in person, to finally see the architect behind the Blitzkrieg for himself. Though the Senator wears a firm stone mask he is actually bubbling with a series of complex emotions - most of them negative. As Starwind talks the Senator cannot help but grin. Ever since the information that Danik was alive and in New Republic custody was leaked there has been a media frenzy. None more at the center of it than Alistair himself. Part of his career is built on the fact that he too was a refugee from the blitz. Senator Al'Dira turns slightly to Jared, "It's a bit late for some of that, I am afraid. But I understand what you are saying." With that, the twi'lek steels himself further and strides through the door in anticipation. -Danik Kreldin has had a week of recovery behind him. Coupled with Master Skywalker's own subtle healing techniques through the Force, Danik seemed healthier than ever; he was regaining his former body mass, his strength, the color to his skin was returning. He no longer looked like a skeleton pulled from the brink of death. But the scars were still there; although only sixty, he appeared ten years older, if not more. Three years trapped in Hades, the dungeon ship, was brutal, and it took its toll on Kreldin. But deep down, despite his returning health, Kreldin is a sick man. He has come to accept Luke Skywalker's revelation to him: that his whole life was a big lie, that everything he fought for was a sham. Palpatine -was- a Sith... and the New Order, the betrayal of the Jedi, the collapse of the Old Republic... it was a lie that he bought into all too easily. He sacrificed everything to fighting the Sith... Malign and his Master... and now, turns out the Empire was a Sith ploy all from the start. It has crushed him, and he does not think he can ever forgive himself. As the Senator and the military officer enter, Danik looks up, his brown eyes first taking note of the officer and his rank before moving on to the politician. He knew neither of them. "Gentlemen... how may I help you?" -"Oh, we know," Starwind murmurs to himself, his voice low and not pitched to carry. He and one of the guards share a look before he follows the Senator inside, moving around him to approach the bedridden man's side first - he is, after all, a host of sorts, and that makes it his duty to make introductions. He's apprehensive, more than anything, and his gaze as it falls upon Danik is clouded... but it does not affect his manners. "Sorry to disturb you, sir," he says without ire, genuine even in the title given. He gestures between himself and the twi'lek. "I'm Commander Jared Starwind. This is Senator Alistair Al'Dira, of Ord Mantell." -His eyes trail the floor as he enters slowly gaining in altitude until he has the entire form of Danik Kreldin in his vision. It is an intensly anti-climactic moment for the twi'lek. For a few moments the twi'lek is silent and his jaw is rigidly locked. Danik is twice Alistair's age. When he began his bloody campaign against the Republic the twi'lek was nothing more than a grounds keeper on Coruscant. From another perspective one could easily argue that Danik is responsible for Senator Al'Dira's success by driving him so far to the edge. It isn't exactly something the twi'lek would argue. "This .. is Danik?" The twi'lek finally speaks, his tone is incredulous. Alistair does not even address the man before him, "This is the man responsible for .." He cannot even bring himself to finish his sentence. "I expected someone taller." -Danik manages a smile and a short chuckle. He doesn't seem in the least bit insulted. "I am only human, Senator." From what he recalls, the Senator of Ord Mantell was a lady before he was arrested. The Republic shifts leaders so much, he muses. "I have been an officer over forty years, mind you. Back when the Republic meant something," he says. "And sitting for three years in a cramped dungeon didn't help my appearance much, either." A Senator and a military commander. Not exactly the people he wants to speak to. With Luke it was a different story; he's a man Danik can trust, despite their differences. But a politician is always trouble. He casts a glance on Starwind, trying to see if he can recognize the man. "So, what brings you two esteemed gentlemen here? Are you here to interrogate me? Announce my execution? Or would you rather sit down and share war stories, hm?" Danik knows it's inevitable; they will try him for war crimes and kill him. How long he has, he does not know. But this is merciful compared to what he had underwent in Sith custody. -Starwind shakes his head at a few of Danik's suggestions, whether they're intended to be in jest or not. Some days, in this galaxy, it could be hard to tell the difference. "We don't announce executions prior to holding a trial, sir," he says with a rather pointed, sidelong look at the twi'lek senator. "It is important to allow the process to go forward uninhibited, and not make any /rash/ decisions," he adds, in an echo of the Senator's own highly publicized words. That said, however, he tips his head in silent apology and takes a step back, gesturing towards a nearby chair. "I'm not sure what the Senator has in mind, but we can trade stories once he's done." -"I have nothing to share with you." Senator Al'Dira says in an icy voice. He does not explicitly insult or berate him, but something in his tonality simply says /scum/. The twi'lek looks less like his friendly and happy self and more like a covered kettle ready to explode. Water boils just under his lid and bits of steam escape through the edges. Needless to say, the twi'lek hates this man. It feels irrational but there is really nothing irrational behind it. Thankfully his hands are behind his back because the twi'lek is gripping his wrist so tightly that his knuckles are turning a light blue. Alistair is certainly used to people treating him with suspicion, it's no surprise given his profession. "Is that what you want to hear? Your sentence?" A hiss escapes the proverbial kettle, "will stand trial for your crimes against the galaxy, and you will get what you deserve. I for one will see you hanged for what you've done." Senator Al'Dira turns sharply and releases his hands. He takes a few steps away while turning his back both to Danik and the Commander. Alistair folds his arms and puts a hand to his mouth. The twi'lek turns his head slightly, "Though I am not the judge jury and executioner, I doubt even you could imagine a different outcome while in the hands of the Republic." -Danik looks at the Senator with a bleak expression; thoughts flow through his mind, wondering if he was responsible for the deaths of any of the Senator's friends or loved ones. But perhaps it isn't so simple. He's done terrible things in his life and he doesn't hold it against the Senator for showing such hatred. As a politician, he expected him to have some more restraint, though. He grins. "I have no delusions otherwise, Senator. I do not fear death. I hope to get a fair trial at least..." He's unfamiliar with the workings of the Republic. His only experiences with it are through the barrel of a turbolaser. Yes, he was a servant of the Republic at one point... but the Old Republic was corrupt, withered and on its last legs when he joined its ranks to defend it during the Clone Wars. He had thought a man like Palpatine would fix it and set the galaxy straight, and for forty years he believed that delusion. And now he's paying the price for his ignorance. "They will probably come for me, though. The Sith. They had me locked up for a reason. The Emperor and his pawn, Malign, will not allow me to go so easily." He shakes his head. "My only regret is that I won't live long enough to personally deliver the command that obliterates the Imperial Palace and the Emperor with it." -Sighing, Starwind regards the back of the twi'lek's head for a long moment before he turns to Danik, looking just as tired as he sounds. "You'll have to forgive the Senator, sir. He's letting his feelings run away with him a bit - which I suppose I can understand. In this context, however, it's irresponsible of him to do so, especially in front of the press." He thinks for a moment before he reaches for the chair himself, drawing it up near the old man's bedside and settling down. "I lost my wife in your Blitzkrieg, sir - my daughter's mother. I've been to what you turned Grinndal into, and saw what the Sith used it for after the fact. Believe me," he says, looking towards the Senator now, "I do understand." Leaning back in the chair, he glances between the pair of them, drawing in a deep, calming breath - he /is/ upset, but he's putting forth an effort to keep it in check. While it's working, it is tiring. "But I also remember going through this same blasted thing when Madine came to us. We wanted his blood then - me, more than anybody - but now, because we gave him a fair chance, he's the best of us." Focusing on Danik now, one corner of his mouth twitches upwards into a smile and he leans forward, elbows on his knees. "Tell me the truth, sir. Is that /really/ your only regret?" -"If there is anything I can promise; it is that you will receive a fair trial regardless of how I feel." Senator Al'Dira does not turn around and continues to talk with his back to Danik. "The Sith will come for you, and there are those who would be willing to let them have you. I cannot let that happen under any circumstance. You /will/ survive to stand trial, Danik." Alistair has nothing to apologize for. It is true that right now his emotions are running with him and he is not behaving as he should - but as the Commander said, there are no cameras here. When Starwind begins speaking about those he lost in the Blitzkrieg the twi'lek is silent. For now Senator Al'Dira doesn't see the point in telling his story. All he can picture right now is the pain when he returned to Coruscant just after it was recaptured by the Empire. Not only was the twi'lek a groundskeeper for the Jedi temple there, he also took care of the orphans kept there. Skywalker made a daring rescue and escaped with nearly all of them, but there were obviously some who were not so lucky. Alistair's adopted-daughter amongst them. Senator Al'Dira's grip on his arms tightens when the Commander asks about Danik's regrets. Even as he naturally overcomes the initial emotional wave he doesn't want to let go. Alistair doesn't want to see Danik as anything more than a butcher and a monster. For everything that Danik is responsible for it seems wrong to humanize him at all. Alistair is of course a better man than this and his features begin to soften, but his heart does not. The Senator finally turns around and simply stares. His eyes are red and misty compounded with the twi'lek's natural red rimming. Senator Al'Dira's steel-blue eyes stand out in sharp contrast as he listens. -"Madine... he is a damned good leader and brilliant soldier. I can't emphasize how his defection affected the war. Endor might have gone very different," Danik says as he looks at Starwind, but his eyes seem to pass through the commander as his mind loses itself in recollection of Endor... at the time the battle was a monumental defeat, and it struck Danik hard. But now... "But he is different from me. He atoned for his sins. I have not. You ask me if I have any other regrets... but you have no idea, Commander. Can you imagine dedicating your entire life to a cause you believed was just? A cause you fought for with every ounce of energy in yourself? Can you imagine your friends dying for the same cause, only to realize that in the end, it was all one big lie? I was a kid then. But the memories still haunt me... I watched as my heroes, the Jedi, were slaughtered. I -worshipped- them. But then, out of nowhere, my heroes became villains. We all believed the story. That they betrayed the Republic and tried to assassinate the Chancellor.." Danik closes his eyes, a feeling of overwhelming sadness washing over him. "I've been living his lie for so long and I never knew until now. You have -no- idea what kind of regret I'm feeling, Commander. But now it doesn't matter. I can't change the past. And now I can't even change the future. I can't rectify my errors and help bring the Empire and the Sith down." -Starwind glances back towards Al'Dira, offering him a small smile for his promise, and a very slight, approving nod of his head. "You're a good man, Senator. If they aren't aware already, I'll make sure command tightens up security at the starport and has the ships in orbit keeping an eye out." When his gaze returns to Danik, his smile has faded, and his gaze softened considerably. "No, sir," he replies quietly. "I can't imagine. I'm sorry that you don't have to. But don't be so sure about your future," he adds, shaking his head. "If you say you want a chance to redeem yourself - even if it's just to you, and not to the Republic? I'll believe you. And I guarantee that I wouldn't be the only one. The Republic does believe in justice, but executing a man who wants to change, even one who did what you did? Tricked or otherwise?" He frowns, shaking his head and settling back in his chair. "That is not justice." -"No." Alistair says finally turning around to address the commander. "There can be no justice for him and it is naive to think otherwise. Yes, it sounds like a tragic story and I cannot possibly come to imagine his turmoil. Regardless of his motivations Danik is responsible for the death of /millions/. But let us ask the man himself." The Senator's gaze falls to Danik. "Do you think there is anything that could be done to atone for the blood on your hands? Despite the fact you were lied to, in the moment you were convicted and all you knew was the Truth. Could you possibly have the nerve to say that you can make up for the deaths of all your victims? You needn't ask what I think." For a moment the twi'lek realizes that he is going to have to defend Danik. People will want blood and he will have to keep them at bay. How many attempts on the broken old man's life will be made before he is even able to stand before the Senate? -"Redemption. The Jedi believe in such things. I can't say I do, Commander. I'm tainted." Danik shrugs. He knows what he did; he acted on his own will. No one pulled his arm to destroy Grinndal or lead the Empire into the Blitzkrieg; they were his decisions that he enacted on his own free will, even if he acted out of a lie he believed in strongly. "I have always believed in the New Order. My loyalty was never to the throne, but to the concept of the New Order itself. That is why I created the Neo-Imperial Movement six years ago to help defeat Darth Malus... and why I did it again three years ago to defeat the current Emperor and his pawn, Malign. Everything I did was to promote the ideals of the New Order. But that is no excuse, and I do not intend to use it in trial." No, Danik does not make excuses for his mistakes. He lives with them and does his best to -fix- them. But it seems this time he doesn't have much of a chance to fix it. "And even if I had a chance to rectify my errors.... it wouldn't be for the New Republic's sake. It would be for my sake. I am partly responsible for the Empire's state now. I was its Supreme Commander, conquering world after world. And therefore, it's my responsibility to break it down again.. and give the New Republic a chance at reclaiming victory. It won't make up for all the lives lost at my hands. But at least I'll be able to leave the galaxy in a better shape before I'm finally put down for my crimes." -"You should speak with Madine sometime, Senator Al'Dira," Starwind says from his seat, a bit of exasperation returning to his features as he regards the twi'lek, watching as he continues to struggle with his emotions. "He too has the blood of an entire world's population on his hands, as well. Mr. Kreldin is many things, but 'unique' is not one of them." A beat pause and he looks to Danik again, a wry grin on his face. "No offense." He shifts to rise from his seat, absently straightening his coat once he's up, more out of habit than any real need to adjust its fit. "You're not a Republic citizen, and I get the sneaking suspicion you don't want Imperial citizenship at this point, either - that makes you your own man. In the end, sir, the only person whose opinion of you /truly/ matters is your own." He gestures vaguely, making a face. "Well, and I suppose the courts, as well, but... you know what I meant. Grand scheme." -Senator Al'Dira is not convinced. Danik could very well single handedly destroy the Imperial Palace and serve the Emperor on a silver platter and the twi'lek would hardly be phased. The twi'lek straightens his posture and simply examines Danik for a moment. Really Alistair could have gone without ever personally meeting the man and simply gone ahead with the trial. But something inside of the short blue man wanted to look him in the eye. Alistair exhales, "I am done here. I simply wanted to make sure that we were on the same page, Danik. You seem as though you are going to maintain your integrity and there is honor in that. Part of me wishes circumstances had been different, how many people would still be alive? No point in playing the what if game, I suppose." The twi'lek turns to leave and just before he makes it through the door he pauses and glances back, "Your safety will be ensured, right up to your final moments." What an ironic thing to promise. "Once your safety has been orchestrated the trials will begin as soon as possible. You will not have long to wait. Commander, I trust his immediate safety to you .. If Malign does come for him things will get complicated." About seven months ago a small group of Malign's goons had literally attacked Ord Mantell and captured Senator Al'Dira right out of his office. It is ironic that for a time being Danik will be more secure than the Chief of State herself. "I would say it's a pleasure .." And with that the twi'lek leaves. He suddenly feels drained and there is something of a nasty feeling in the back of his throat. -Danik has no hard feelings against the Senator. He's a being who has suffered a lot, largely apart of Danik's actions. Many people have suffered. There's nothing he can do. "Good to speak to you, Senator. I'll see you at the trial." Danik doesn't show any expression as he watches the Twi'lek Senator leave. Next time they met it would be in a court room, with his fate being decided by him. What a grim thought. He turns to look at Starwind now, nodding his head. "I want to speak to the Jedi again... sometime soon, hopefully. I have wronged Master Skywalker in the past, but..." But perhaps the Jedi can help him. He once hunted down the Jedi for their 'betrayal' of the Republic... but if anyone understands forgiveness, it's Luke Skywalker. Shaking his head, he looks on Starwind with a hint of sadness. "Tell me about your wife. Where did she die?" -Really, as his escort, Starwind should probably accompany the Senator out - but part of him wants to stay put, and when one of the guards looks inside as Al'Dira moves into the hall, the Commander gestures for him to take his place and find someone else to take his post. His gut confuses him sometimes, but he's always trusted it, and it's typically served him well. "I can make sure the Jedi are aware of your wishes, if you like," he offers, turning back to Danik with an understanding smile. "The General... Luke. He's a good kid." When Danik asks about his wife, Starwind isn't sure what catches him more off-guard - the man's expression, or the question itself. Blinking once, he slowly settles back into the chair, swallowing past his surprise and folding his hands neatly in his lap. "She was on Chandrila," he replies, stubbornly keeping his voice form growing hoarse. "Joined me in the Alliance after we got married, had our girl... this was back right after Yavin," he murmurs, rubbing his forehead. "Diplomatic aide." -When the Commander replies, Danik feels a knot twist in his stomach. Chandrila. One of the very first worlds to fall in the Blitzkrieg... and also home to his Chandrilan Massacre. Talon Karrde had escaped with 40 refugees from Chandrila, and in retaliation, Danik executed 400 refugees. But he decides it's best not to rekindle such memories. "I.. " Danik stumbles, not exactly sure how to apologize, or if he even should. Chandrila suffered hard under the Empire's rule, and he's certain it still does. The Empire does not discriminate against military or diplomats or civilians when entering a hostile territory... they're all rebels, in the eyes of the Imperial commanders. He closes his eyes and sighs. He has never known the love of another woman, nor has he ever loved. The only woman in his life was his mother, and she died when the Empire destroyed his Estate on Corellia. Danik can never understand, and never will, the pain that the Commander felt and likely still does. "I'm not going to insult you and make a weak attempt at an apology. I'm not good with dealing with sorrow or consoling others. It was always routine in the Empire. Whenever squadron mates died, I would just send a pre-fabricated death notice to his kin. I guess you can say after forty years of it, I'm pretty numb to death." -The absurdity of the situation does not escape Starwind's notice, and as solemn and grave a conversation as it is, he can't help the quiet chuckle that escapes as Danik replies. He holds up a hand and nods his acceptance, offering him a strange smile - fitting, really, as the best way to describe how the widower is feeling in most assuredly 'strange'. "I understand. It's all right. I've taken spouses and children from their families before, and it's... it's not personal. We had a good run, and I like to focus more on that than on how it ended. Still..." He thinks a moment, reflecting on Danik's request regarding the Jedi, on his own situation and Danik's, and silently works his jaw for a long moment. Starwind extends a hand towards the old man in the bed, open and easy, trying to ignore the very slight shake to his fingers the same way he's trying to school his features. "I forgive you, sir." The words are easier to get out than he'd expected them to be, but hearing them in his ears makes it real. A weight from his shoulders is removed, but replaced in that same instant by the sensation of it swinging around and clubbing him in the gut instead. He blinks past it and leaves his hand extended. -Forgiveness.. from a Republican, Danik isn't quite sure how to feel. He has dealt forgiveness before... that is why Sandor Woden still lives. But to receive it from a man whose loved one died at his command... He slowly reaches out with his hand and shakes it. "It's been good speaking to you, Commander Starwind. Thank you for your time." Strange. Under another circumstance, Danik would be leading a fleet against Starwind's own, fighting to the death. The galaxy is a strange place. He falls back into his bed soon after, wincing; he has recovered, but some pain still lingers. He needs his rest. "I think that is all the time I have for today, Commander. Perhaps we can speak again under better conditions." If he's even alive to see that day. Hopefully the Jedi will be of aid.. hopefully. Duty and Loss